


C'mon Darling, Let's Go Back to Bed

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [24]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, you should see your face.  You are so adorable and sleepy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Darling, Let's Go Back to Bed

“Dad, I got this…we’re going to be fine.”

“Are you sure you won't need the stroller?” Ed asked.

“I know for old heads like you carrying a toddler can get tough after a few blocks. But young studs like me can handle it.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah.” Sean nodded.

“OK, OK. Just remember that he's quick as lightning. If you're letting him walk, you have to hold his hand whether you're inside or outside.”

“Got it.”

“Also, he's a bit sensitive to loud noises, especially sudden loud noises. So if you're goofing off with your friends you have to be in a relaxed environment. If there are any problems, just call me. I’ll come and get him.”

“Dad, we’re going to be fine.”

“And you're taking him to the playground?” Ed asked.

“I'm gonna take him to the park that has the playground stuff there too. Then we’ll grab some food, probably hit a couple of stores, and then I'm gonna take him to Toog’s and show him off.”

“No smoking around him, Sean. Noah has lung problems and we never smoke around him. If you break that rule you and I will have a big problem.”

“Do you wanna write all this stuff down, Dad? Cuz I might forget…you know I got some Cs in high school.”

“You're being a smartass.” Ed cut his eyes.

“I am.” Sean nodded. “You're worse than Olivia now.”

“No, I'm not.” He shook his head. “But she's asleep so I'm making up for it.”

“I'm leaving now, Dad. I will obey all the rules, Noah and I are going to have a blast; you have nothing to worry about.”

“Alright, go, go. Call if you need anything.”

“Will do. Say later days, Noah.”

Noah just waved at Ed and Ed waved back. He watched Sean leave, locking the door behind them. Ed was worried but he did his best to calm the feelings in his stomach. Sean was a responsible kid and was excited to spend some time with Noah. 

He figured the kid wanted to use his “new little brother” to meet women. The times that Ed had taken Noah out on his own, women came out of the woodwork. The toddler was adorable with his big eyes and his chubby cheeks. If he didn’t know a person then he would sit quietly, which made everyone think he was the sweetest kid on earth. Ed felt the same way.

Taking a deep breath, Ed turned and walked into the master bedroom. Olivia had pulled the shades and curtains closed; she was sleeping in bed with the dog. He was the one who told her that she needed to take a nap. For the past two weeks she'd been working late nights. The workload was heavy and there just weren't enough detectives in SVU. 

Ed told her that he was capable of taking care of Noah, she needed sleep. More importantly, she needed rest. When Sean called and asked if he and Noah could hang out, Olivia was wary. But the truth was there were very few people she let Noah go out with on his own. There was Trevor, Fin, and Ed. 

Usually when Noah went with Melinda, Liv was with them but she would probably let Melinda take him out alone too. She was overprotective of her son. Ed couldn’t quite blame her…there had been a time when gangsters shot up a playground targeting him. Those days were gone and most of the men were dead. But Olivia still lived with that fear. 

Noah didn’t talk very much so she worried he might not be able to express if something happened to him. The best way to keep an eye on him was to constantly keep an eye on him. But Ed convinced her, and because he did that he needed to make sure that Sean did a really good job. He took his phone from his pocket, made sure it was on vibrate, and lay on the bed beside Olivia.

“I'm sleeping.” She mumbled.

“I know baby.” Ed kissed her shoulder.

“Sean took Noah?”

“They're on the road. We probably should've sent out some kind of warning.”

“Probably.” Olivia laughed some.

“I appreciate you letting him do this. Not only does it give you some much needed quiet time but it’s a pretty big step.” Ed said.

“I'm doing well covering how petrified I am. No offense to Sean.”

“I know, and he doesn’t take any. He blamed me for being the overprotective one today.”

“As well he should have.”

“Oh ha, ha.” Ed moved his hand under Liv’s tee shirt to rub her stomach. He slipped his leg between hers. “Are you feeling eager, baby?”

“Define eager.” She replied.

“If I have to do that then the answer is probably no.”

“Not necessarily, Captain.” She turned in his arms and smiled.

“Oh my god, you should see your face. You are so adorable and sleepy.” Ed caressed her face, kissing her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I'm going to let you sleep.”

“For how long?” Liv asked.

“We have a few hours to ourselves and its nice and quiet. We can take a nap together. And then I can wake you up and take off all of your clothes.”

“You can take off all of my clothes right now.”

“Not if I want to sleep I can't.” Ed shook his head.

“Can I use you as my pillow?”

“Absolutely.”

Ed rolled onto his back, holding Liv in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. She was exhausted and a few free hours on a Saturday was very nice indeed. As the mom of a toddler this was rare and appreciated. Having Ed all to herself, being wrapped in his arms, was awesome as well. For the past two weeks while she worked late in the field to help her detectives, Ed was at home doing major dad duty. 

He didn’t once complain. He relieved Lucy in the evenings and kept Noah on schedule. There was dinner and flash cards and TV and bath time…they even walked the dog together before bed. The couple lived together now so it was to be expected that Ed would take on a bigger role in Noah’s life. He was just so damn good at it. 

He was a good boyfriend, a good dad, and a good man. On the nights when Liv was too tired to do anything but have a bite to eat, kiss her kid, and crawl into bed, Ed held her while she slept. He never cajoled or bargained for sex or affection. He was content being with her in whatever way they were together at any given moment. 

None of that made him perfect, he could be aggravating and sometimes paternalistic in his care for her. But when Liv called him on it, she wasn’t afraid to call him on it, Ed listened and worked to change his behavior. They worked together, two people who wanted the same things and knew most of the way to the destination. It was important to her that they were still holding hands when they got there.

***


End file.
